Summer Bet
by seritha
Summary: What happens when Ginny and Hermione bet about their plans for the summer? Who'll win?


**Disclaimer: I don't own it I mean seriously...**

"Ginny Weasley, get over here this instant!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen door of the Burrow.

Ginny, who had been relaxing calmly by on of the large trees, sat up with a start. Her eyes landed on the bushy haired older girl that was stalking towards her, murder in her eyes. Grinning brightly Ginny got to her feet, eyes dancing.

"Hermione! What a wonderful surprise! I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow?" Ginny questioned.

"Oh don't play coy with me! I know exactly what you did!" Hermione snapped as she came to stop before the younger girl.

"I have _no_ idea what you are talking about," Ginny responded in her sweetest voice yet.

"So you didn't happen to let it slip to Harry that I have a bet to complete by the end of the summer that happens to involve your brother?" Hermione demanded, her eyes flashing angrily.

"No, of course not!"

"Then why was Harry grinning at me and teasing me about him? Hm?"

"I don't have the slightest clue."

Hermione glared daggers at her, then a slow smirk spread across her face. Ginny, startled, watched in growing dread.

"What?" Ginny questioned slowly.

"Oh, well, I suppose that must mean that Harry couldn't possibly know about the other end of our little summer bet," Hermione began. "And it would be an awful shame if he were to find out a few things that he wasn't supposed to know yet."

"You wouldn't," Ginny hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Hermione took a step back, hoping that Ginny would think her scared but Ginny wasn't fooled.

"Hermione," Ginny warned. "It's not like I told _him_ about the wager, it would be wrong to uneven the playing ground."

"You're right, I should most definitely tell someone else, to even the field again," with that Hermione headed for the house, Ginny hot on her heels.

The two girls burst in through the kitchen, startling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as they broke for the stairs.

Hermione had longer legs and was easily gaining a lead on Ginny. Ginny, however, knew her house better then Hermione and when Hermione hit the loose step, Ginny used it to her advantage.

Ginny hurried towards Ron's room, the door already wide open. Hermione, however, managed to catch the younger girl's arm, dragging them both to a stop.

"What's going on?" Harry questioned as he came up the stairs behind them.

The two girls faced down Harry, neither of them speaking. Harry looked between the two girls before smiling.

"I'll go get Ron," Harry said slowly.

"No!" Hermione called as she lunged for Harry, releasing Ginny in the process. With that Ginny bolted the last way into Ron's room, slamming the door behind her.

"Hello," Ginny said cheerfully as Ron looked at Ginny. She moved towards Harry's bed and sat down, pulling her legs up.

"What's going on?" Ron questioned as he looked at the now locked door. "And why is Hermione beating on the door?"

"No particular reason actually. Besides does it really matter?"

"I'm going to let her in," Ron told her as he headed for the door.

"Do that and I won't tell you the interesting things I found out about Hermione," Ginny taunted.

Ron stopped looking between the door and his sister. "What…what kind of things?"

"Very important things."

"What's going on Ginny? You usually aren't this secretive unless you're going to win something," Ron responded as he sat down on his bed opposite Ginny.

"Well, ten to one is that Hermione is out there right now telling Harry about our little wager, because she thinks I'm telling you."

"What wager?"

"The one that we bet that neither one of us could get a kiss by the end of the summer," Ginny told him lightly.

"What made you two bet about a thing like that?" Ron questioned as he looked at the still closed door.

"Sheer boredom mainly."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"No, and it wasn't about that, they were _specific_ boys."

"Ginny…" Ron warned.

"Kiss her or not its up to you."

"So you two bet on purpose?"

"Of course," Ginny responded. "We have all summer to complete it."

Ginny rose to her feet and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To win," Ginny said simply as she opened the door. Hermione glared at her while Harry looked mildly confused.

"You did didn't you!" Hermione screeched.

"Maybe," Ginny replied with a smile as she walked towards Harry. He looked down at her, eyebrow raised. "Hi."

"Hello," he said slowly as he took a step back. Ginny stepped forward and he moved back. They continued to do this until Harry's back hit the wall. "Gin?"

"Yes," she asked as she step up, pressing herself against him.

Harry swallowed, his eyes round, the color of his green eyes darker then normal.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Winning," she said simply as she slid one hand into his hair, the other pressing into his chest as she pulled his head down to hers.

Their lips met and Ginny grinned as she kissed him full on. Harry stood still, shocked, as Ginny continued to kiss him. Ginny pressed her hand more firmly on his chest as she pressed herself more to him.

With a strangled moan Harry kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as he pressed his lips into hers. Ginny moaned as his tongue ran over her lips and again when his tongue slid into her mouth. Sparks erupted behind her eyelids as she clung to him, her knees getting weaker by the second.

Harry growled deep in his throat as he turned the two around, pinning Ginny to the wall. Her hand fisted in his shirt, the other pressing his head more down. Harry completely had her trapped between the wall and himself as his hands slid down to her hips. Ginny grumbled as he pulled away, sighing when his lips claimed hers again.

After another moment Ginny pulled away, grinning brightly as she pushed Harry back. He opened his now dark green eyes and started at her, confused.

"Well?" she questioned Hermione.

Hermione glared again. "Yes, you won, now I suggest you do something before Ron kills him."

Hermione indicated towards Ron whose face was going from shock to anger and back.

"Oh, alright," Ginny complained as she took Harry's hand and dragged him down the stairs. Once on the landing she pulled him into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Harry just starred at her, his eyes still a little glazed from earlier.

"That was…" Harry began.

Ginny didn't say anything as she stepped forward, kissing him hard on the mouth. They continued on for another few minutes.

"Beyond description," she told him.

Harry chuckled as he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"I don't think Ron is going to forgive me," he told her as he set her down on her desk. Ginny refused to let him go, keeping him close to her.

"He'll forgive you, I instigated it," Ginny pointed out. "Besides Hermione's finishing her end of the deal."

"Deal? I thought this was a bet?" Harry questioned.

"No, I would if she would type thing. So I did what I always said I would and now she is. It's even," Ginny replied before she moved to exploring his neck.

Harry groaned softly. "Ginny," he breathed out.

"Mmm?"

"You're going to kill me."

"Nonsense, I'm going to drive you crazy," she whispered in his ear before kissing him full on the mouth.

"Witch," he grumbled as he proceeded to explore her neck.

"Always," she responded quietly as she titled her head back.

"And you're mine now," he told her as he bit down gently on her neck, gaining a soft gasp from her. "All mine," he repeated.

"I don't know, what have you done to deserve that?" she taunted as her hands ran down his back. He shuddered.

He said nothing as he claimed her lips once more, drawing her as close as possible.

"A lot," he said. "And I'll show you more later," he told her as he pulled away.

"What?" Ginny complained as she watched him move away. Harry smirked at her.

"You're mine now Gin, and I'm going to enjoy the next few weeks before school starts. But, you're parents are home and I know your brothers are on their way down."

Ginny groaned as she got up. "Spoil sport."

Harry chuckled as he stepped forward kissing her with all he could. When he pulled away Ginny had to use her chair for support.

"See you soon."

With that he left the room, Ginny glaring at his retreating figure before a smile lit her face. This was definitely the most interesting summer so far.

* * *

**A/N: well i totally know this is not a chapter of my story and everyone is waiting for it but sadly enough i haven't written it yet. I was trying to write it when this came out and another one popped up while reading Jeconais' fanfic This Means War. I've been reading it to get me inspired again (and no not about that story) becuz that was one of the first stories I read that truly inspired me to write twist of fate and I always go back to it for a brief inspirational burst cuz my muse is currently tied down with her end of college exams so i have been without her for a while *pouts* but alas if you've not read that fic do cuz its well worth it!**

**Seritha**


End file.
